


Desire

by FitzsimmonsForever



Series: Fanwork Friday [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leo Fitz-centric, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: A character study on the many desires of Leopold Fitz.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Engineering vs Biochem, based on the prompt "temptation". I'm not quite sure what exactly it is... but I hope you like it!! <3

_ Temptation: to desire or be lured.  _

 

Fitz had dealt with desire many times in his life. When he was young, his one sole wish was to own a single capuchin monkey. He had gotten his hands on his mothers credit card and had tried to order one off the internet, but ultimately had failed. Not many people tended to sell wild animals on eBay, thankfully. 

When he got a little older, he began to desire more common, practical things. He wanted to be happy, to have a girlfriend, to be liked by his schoolmates. He had always been an outcast, had always been looked at differently. Eventually, he didn’t mind sitting alone at lunch, becoming used to being alone and actually beginning to prefer it.

At ten years old, the only thing he wanted in the whole universe was his father to be home and to love him. For even though the man had been cold and heartless, he had been Fitz’s father, and Fitz had loved him. 

_“You’re worth nothing, boy.” That was the last thing his father had said to him._

His mother had told him not to call, but he had tried anyway, the temptation overwhelming him until the only way he could satisfy the itch in his soul was to pick up the phone and dial the numbers. 

_“Da I miss you. Da, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did wro-“_

_“We’re sorry. The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected. Please-“_

He threw his mum’s phone across the room, the screen shattering into shards of glass. That night, he had cried and she had held him. He had never felt both worthless and loved until that very moment. 

When he met Simmons, his temptations had become different, morphing into an animal that he didn’t quite understand. In some ways, these desires were harder to control.

He wanted to be close to her, to brush the hair from her face, to entwine his fingers around hers, to press a soft, warm kiss to her temple. He had come close once, leaning in on one of their late night study sessions. But the ringing of her phone stopped him before he could. To this day, he had yet to decide whether he was glad for the untimely interruption. 

But the hardest temptation of all, he thought, were the temptations the Framework left him with. Desires that he had controlled before seemed to rear up uglier and wilder, taking over his mind and devouring his heart until he was nothing but vicious rage and ugly hate. 

He would dream about it, would wake up sweating, mouth tasting sour, tears dripping down his face. And the urge would still be there, the urge to hurt something, to break someone until the fire in his chest was calm again. Their screams echoed in his ears, hands burning from the memory of what they had done. 

He was just like his father. 

He was just like _Ward._

But on those nights, the nights when it would all become too much, she was always there, fingers gently wiping away his tears, whispering quiet words into his ear. 

_“I love you. I know you. I need you.”_

And his darker temptations would be replaced, would be drowned by his desire to be with her, to love her. And happily, he would give in, letting himself be greedy for once, letting himself need her and giving himself up to her touch. 


End file.
